Through the Broken Looking Glass:Hatter's stories
by Riddler of the Sphnix
Summary: Oneshots! The Hatter laments the lose of his friends at his own hands, and trys to make up for past mistakes. Read Through the Broken Looking Glass to understand. Also various Hatter drabbles.
1. Hatter's Lament

**Hatter's Lament**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. This sort of ties in with my story Through the Broken Looking Glass, but the ending doesn't. It's all based off a drawing I did of my version of the Hatter standing in his workshop. It's all told in his POV so enjoy and R and R both stories please.**

I should have never believed her lies, but I did. I wanted to make Wonderland what I thought it should be, precise. The queen promised that she would do this, but she wanted me to create a new army for her. So with this in mind I created the Marionettes, from wood and clocks. I kept a few of the prototypes for myself to guard my shop and help me with my latest projects. This of course was just the beginning to what my ultimate sin would be. I began my transformation of Wonderland by changing the trees surrounding my home into towering grandfather clocks. My home, which once was filled with hats of all sorts, soon changed in to a workshop filled with cogs and springs. I was soon consumed with my obsession, but I still managed to enjoy tea with my friend, that is till my madness lashed out on them as well.

It was before things had gotten real bad, before the new Alice fell down the rabbit hole. I sat at my usually place at the head of the table, the March Hare and the Dormouse on either side of me chatting happily, or at least Hare was, Dormouse was asleep, waking up every now and then when Hare shouted loud enough. Neither knew I had that knife, till it was too late. I don't remember whom I attacked first; it is really all just a jumble to me. I saw the blood stain my cloths and the tablecloth; I heard the shattering of the tea sets, but it felt like I was somewhere else at the time. Afterwards, I moved their bodies to my workshop, and began what I thought was a positive transformation. I changed them into automatons, or at least I tried.

I had to repent for what I had done; I tried to do this by helping Alice through Wonderland. Oh, gods, how I loved her. I wanted to protect her from the Queen's wrath, but I couldn't even do that. Now, I'm alone with my creations, the Marionettes still loyal to me, and now I will join my friends. I clear of the workbench and lay on, and allow the puppets to do their task. It doesn't take long before my hearts beat is replaced by the ticking of a clock. They work quickly to finish the job before moving to my arm. When they finish, the Marionettes allow me to stand, first I look at my hand, it's now metal, with screws to join the joints but still move, I look further up my arm and see the metal extends to a few inches under my underarm, then satisfied with those results, with my good hand touch my back. I smile grimly as I feel the cogs moving, and the cool feel of the wires and springs. Now satisfied that all went well, I put my hat on, and head outside. There I take my place at the head of the table, with what's left of my friends and wait, for the day Wonderland is back to normal and they can see I've repented for my madness.


	2. Aslyum

Disclaimer: I did not create Alice in Wonderland.

Hello all. This is just a little thing I thought up when I was deciding how to end Through the broken Looking Glass which in the way distant future, so don't worry.

_Schizophrenic with delusions of a place called Wonderland. Possible homicidal tendencies in subject, but strong homicidal tendencies in subject H. Subject A has gone in to a catatonic after we separated her from subject H, who has become more violent. Even after many therapy sessions he still believes he is the Mad Hatter from the Lewis Carroll. Patient much be sedated on a regular basis because of his outbursts, mostly rambling of 'boundary leeks' and asking subject A about the truth. Please handle with care._

I've read our files over and over again. Yet they still don't believe us, they tell me that Alice has moved since they found us in the forest. Mostly they call me sick, and all ways ask me the same questions, " why did you kidnap her?" "Have you had any other fantasies about young girls?" and others along the same line, but the still don't get it. There is such thing as Wonderland, and something that controls the borders between the worlds are broken. I keep seeing things from my home, but no one else seems to see it.

Or maybe, I have finally gone completely mad? Maybe I am just some nut that kidnapped Alice? No, that's not true. I am the Mad Hatter, I know I am. I remember everything! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! You want to protect who ever is pulling the strings. He is the one that pulled Alice and I out of Wonderland, and you're trying to keep us here! You and your master are afraid of us. We're the ones that can defeat you and you know it! You claim you can not see all the stuff that's coming through. Don't lie any more, tell me the truth! Bring Alice back to me and let us go and we may spare you.

Just bring Alice back to me, and don't look at me like I'm one of those you've deemed unworthy to live in your 'prue' world. Go ask Alice and you'll find out that I'm telling the truth. I don't care if you don't believe me. Just please go ask Alice and bring her back to me.


	3. Suicide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland even though it is out of copy right.**

**I really have no idea where this cam from except from my demented mind under the influence of a stomach flu.**

_Twenty years with out slumbering_

"Now Nikki," the nurse said, stroking his hand gently, " answer the doctors questions, if you don't we can't help you."

Even though she was touching him, Hatter didn't move. He sat as quiet as a doll, his free hand dangling at his side. The doctor sighed as he checked his watch, he was hoping that his patient would be more willing to talk during the night then he was during the day, but he still remained in is cationic state.

Tick Tock 

_Tick Tock_

"Nicholas, why did you kidnap that girl?" the doctor asked, locking eyes with Hatter, trying to get the silent young man to speak. 

"I didn't….kidnap ..her." Hatter said, his voice barely a hoarse whisper, " I….did…not…kidnap…Alice."

His life seconds numbering " That is not what the police records say," The doctor said, flipping through his notes, " it says here that the mother was planning on bring up charges of child molestation and kidnapping." 

"Not true…." Hatter gasped again, clutching his free hand in to a fist, " I did nothing to her."

"What about Wonderland and this claim that you are the Mad Hatter from the Lewis Carroll's novels?"

"Wonderland does exist," Hatter said, his voice gaining strength, " and I am the Mad Hatter."

Tick Tock Tick Tock "I see," the doctor said, scribbling a note in Hatter's file, " are you aware these are all hallucinations? That you could be trying bloat out something you did to that girl?" "I did nothing to her." " Then why did she have all those scars on her?" 

" She was attacked by my reflection, my darker self if you will."

_He stopped short never to go again _ "Are you aware she committed suicide a few nights ago." Hatter mouth snapped shut, then he asked, " she what?" "She committed suicide." 

"But she was fine when she left."

_when the young girl died_

The next night when the nurse came to check on him, Hatter was laying in a pool of his own blood. Each of his wrists had been slashed with twin gashes. A scalpel laid forgotten on the floor. The nurse stroked the corpse's hair, and kissed his black lips. A maniacal grin played on her face as she lifted her head from the corpse.

"Now you can be with your Alice."


	4. What's broken?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

**Just another short Alice/Hatter thing to hold you over until chapter twelve is up. Hope you enjoy.**

"What's wrong Alice?"

Go away 

"My aunt is gone."

I want to see Hatter 

"What else is wrong Alice?"

Let us go home 

"Something's broken."

My heart is broken 

"What's broken Alice?"

Let me see Hatter "We are…" Let us go "What's wrong Nicholas?" 

_That's not my name._

"Alice was taken away."

I want to see Alice "What else is wrong Nicholas?" Stop calling me that 

"Something is broken."

You broke my Alice "What is broken Nicholas?" My mind is broken… "We are…" 

_and so is my heart._

_Leave us alone_

_We'll fix our selves_

_We just want to go home_

_Let us both go home _

_To our Wonderland_


	5. They sing the song of madness

**Disclaimer: Due to the fact the furies are from Greek Mythology any one can use them.** This little diddy is just Hatter musing on the Furies and to give you a good idea of what they look like. It takes place in the asylum were Hatter is being held. Over the victim 

_We sing the song of madness_

_Distracting and destroying the mind._

**-Aeschylus, _the Furies,_ c. 45 B.C. **

I can hear them singing their dreadful tunes, each note bringing a new note of sin and madness to the minds and souls of mad. Those seven beast that were once called the kindly ones in hopes they passed over leaving their victims intact. Now they sit in the cells neighboring mine. In the darkness I can hear the sounds of Gluttony vomiting up her meal and crying as she does so. Her prison reeks of her daily routine and the vile substance that seems to ooze out of every pore like her food out of her stomach. Vile black hair hangs down over her eyes, which glow a eerie yellow when they can be seen.

Next to Gluttony is Pride, staring vainly at his mirror like Narcissus gazing at his reflection in the pond. Unfortunately Pride has not turned into a flower or any other object that bering some cheer in this dank asylum. Instead he just sits quietly gazing at reflection preening and primping. His dirty blonde is surprising neat and short, and his sharp gray eyes reflecting his vanity. Next to him is his twin Envy, who cries herself to sleep every night. Scars mar her thin face and body, expressing her self loathing. She collects anything that the others touch hoping that their gifts are blessed on her, but woe be to those who disagree with her or trying to take her treasures for they end up craved up till they are as ugly as she sees her self to be. Then her silvery hair is pulled back and her victim can see the self loathing in her hazel eyes.

Sloth is next, the sad catatonic fury that moves for no one and is trapped in a child like body. He stares blankly at the whole world filled with neither desire or pain. Sometimes I can see him crying with out sound as the tears clear a path on his dust stained cheeks. With white hair and light gray eyes, Sloth is nothing but a statue in his cell and a prisoner within his own body. Sloth doesn't even move when the glittering Greed comes near. Greed whose only passion is to be in power and have riches all to her self. The floor on which she walks is coat with coins she has stolen, and every night she counts them making sure that she hasn't lost any of her gold. Nurses have learned never to clean up the vault of Greed or the may face the wrath of the golden hair and eyed girl.

Then there is the foulest of the furies, a loathsome creature by the name of Lust. Lust is just that a creature of sex and desire. It could take form of both man and woman, seducing both and introducing discord to both. Most of the time it took the form of something that was neither male or female with flashing green eyes and hair that seemed to shine with honey. Finally their was the alpha and omega of the furies, the one that was usually the beginning or the end of each of the furies work, Wrath. Wrath was the worst one with tatters of a strait jacket hang off his frame. A mouth with wolf's teeth and hands ending in wicked claws. He snarls and snaps at all those to draw close to his cage. Black hair does little to hide those viscous jaws and beastly cat eyes.


	6. Clcok Tower Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original idea for Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass and other work based off the book.**

**As I said before I have been playing with the idea for a sequel to TBLG. I trashed an earlier idea, believing I would only make one book. Again I changed my mind. The finally product is a work in progress call The Prince of Hearts. It is based around Hatter, and saying any more will spoil the plot. The only thing else I can say is that there may be a wedding. This is just another one shot I did because of the clocks at school were driving me on the short high way to insanity.**

The noise was driving him mad. He should have been use to it by now but for some reason it was grating on his nerves more the normal. Carelessly Hatter hoisted the flamingo croquet mallet over his shoulder, the few servants that had survived his aunt's rule at him as he passed. No one dared question the new crown prince's latest out brust knowing well enough what impeding him on his quest would just cause a show of his infamous temper.

The sound grew louder as he walked down the glass hallways. The noise echoing off ever surface, and pounding in his brain. The same repetitive _tick_ and _tock_ that haunted his ever step, reminding Hatter of everyone of his past mistakes and failures. Now he was going to put an end to it.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The noise was taunting him calling him out, as he gritted his teeth as he swung, sending the flamingo's bony beak through the glass case of the clock. The shards fell to the ground crushing under foot as he moved to his next target.

"SHUT!"

_TICK_

_CRASH_

"THE HELL!"

_TOCK_

_CRASH_

"UP!"

Hatter dropped the mallet to the ground with a clatter, then turned as if nothing had happened, the glass shards cutting in to the soles of his boots, and the few that had managed to stick to his flesh staining the cuffs of his shirt red. No one breathed as he exited the room in to the hallway following the winding paths to his room. As he started to turn the knob one of the bravery servants inquired.

"Do you want us to repair the damage?"

Hatter paused for a moment as if mulling it over in his twisted mind, then a sliver of a smile crossed black painted lips one that was reminiscent of his aunt. Then with a sound he opened the door to his room, then slammed the door shut.

"Um…your highness?"

Slowly the door cracked open, and a wave of fear seemed to strike the speaker dumb for a moment, as Hatter's cool voice answered.

"You repair one of those damn clocks and all have your head."


End file.
